


Vivian, Your Sister...

by JaztheTrash



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaztheTrash/pseuds/JaztheTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian finally tells her sisters about her prefered gender identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivian, Your Sister...

Vivian took a deep breath. Today was the day she would announce that she wanted to be addressed as... well... A she. She expected Beldam to give her trouble about it, but well... She was finally comfortable in her own skin. Vivian emerged from the shadows, feeling a strange mix of nervousy and pride. Beldam and Marilyn were discussing the shadow queen's plans in central Rougeport. It might not have been the best time, but it had to be done.

"E-Excuse me sis..."

Beldam was familiar with the voice, but not with the frequency. She turns around and is surprised at the appearance of her brother.

"Vivian, what ridiculous thing are you up to now? Why are you talking like that? Why do you look like that?" She questioned.

"N-Nothing Sis! I just--"

"If its nothing, take off that make-up!" She interrupted. "We are extremely busy right now Vivian! There is no time for you to be playing dress up!"

Vivian sighed. "Beldam, this isn't dress up, its--"

"VIVIAN! My instructions were very clear! We do not have time for your foolishness today! Take that off and--"

"Beldam this is important! Please, just one second!"

Vivian had never interupted Beldam before. In any normal circumstance, she wouldn't dare! She would be punished! But this needed to be said.

"Beldam, this isn't some dress up game." She began. "I've been thinking for a while now, and... And I don't want to be Vivian, your only brother... I want to be... Vivian. Y-Your youngest.... Sister. I mean, you always pick on me for being so feminine... Maybe I was meant to be that way... A-And I really hope that you'll be accepting of me this way."

For a long moment, Beldam was silent.

"Vivian, you're absolutely ridiculous! Are you trying to say that this display is my fault?"

"Wha--? N-No sis, I--"

"Oh, you just wait! You just wait until we get home! You will be dealing with strict punishment! In fact, let's go home now!" Beldam submerges into the Shadows in anger.

Vivian sighs. "Coming Sis..." She mumbles. Before Vivian has the chance to go after her, Marilyn stops her.

Marilyn looks Vivian up and down, then smiles. "Guh!"

Vivian smiled. "Thanks sis..."

They both submerge into the shadowy depths, their home, The Palace of Shadow. Beldam was waiting. Hr instruments of torture, ready to be used.

Vivian closed her eyes.

That punishment didn't hurt very much this time around.


End file.
